Guerilla Warfare
| Entity = guerilla }} The Guerilla Warfare is a Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. They have made an appearance in all Counter-Strike games except Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. This model has been included since BETA 6.5 from August 8, 2000. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike & Condition Zero= A terrorist faction founded in the Middle East, this group has a reputation for ruthlessness. Their disgust for the American lifestyle was demonstrated in their 1982 bombing of a school bus full of Rock and Roll musicians. |-| Condition Zero Strategy Guide= Origin: A Terrorist faction founded in the Middle East, Guerilla Warfare has a reputation for ruthlessness. Its members' distaste for the American lifestyle was demonstrated in their 1982 bombing of a school bus full of rock n' roll musicians. Focus: The Guerilla Warfare is the largest and best equipped Terrorist organization in the world. Established in 1968 as the military wing of the Reza Military Regime, its primary focus is to destroy free enterprise and capitalism–thus its obvious disdain for the United States. The Guerilla Warfare is also believed responsible for bombing eight shopping malls in the Midwest and sabotaging two football stadiums. Strength: Approximately 1,500 to 2,000 armed members and a larger number of supporters, mostly in rural areas. Has been known to receive financial aid from Syria and Libya.Ham, T., & Stratton, S. (2003). Counter Strike: Condition Zero (Prima's Official Strategy Guide), pp. 43. Roseville, CA: Prima Games. ISBN: 0-7615-4297-3 Appearance In all games, the Guerillas wear uniforms consisting of green sleeveless shirts, desert-camouflage pants (woodland-camouflage in Source), red bandanas, and black kevlar vests. Map/Bot Appearances Xbox= *Aztec *Chateau *Corruption *Tides |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Normal= *Maniac *Rebel - Hard= *Bandit *Hammer - Expert= *Wolfhound *Jackal }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the Guerilla Warfare skin as a Terrorist and the GIGN skin as a Counter-Terrorist: - Tough= *Dave *Don *Finn *Reed *Wade *Xavier - Hard= *Gabe *Jim *Tony *Zane - Very Hard= *Vinny - Elite= *Crusher *Pheonix *Shark *Stone }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Lost Cause *DrugLab *Downed Pilot *Turn of the Crank Trivia *In Deleted Scenes, the members of this faction speak Spanish. In the beginning of 'Turn of the Crank', they speak to the player in English and during Downed Pilot, Guerilla Warfare guards speak to the imprisoned player in German (which makes sense since the player is a GSG-9 operative). **In Lost Cause, in the beginning during the compound infiltration, the player can hear some members of the terrorist group speak Tagalog language. *In their official description, the Guerilla Warfare are described as a Anti-American group from the Middle-East. However, they are a completely different faction in the Deleted Scenes' storyline with a different set of motives, originating from either South America or Mexico and operating as a cartel. *The Guerilla Warfare are tied with the Akunin and Elite Crew for appearing in the most missions in the Deleted Scenes. *From their appearance in the beta till Counter-Strike: Source, the Guerilla Warfare have changed very little compared to other factions. Their clothing and overall body has relatively stayed the same. *Concept art for this faction exists during Global Offensive development. *Their appearance appears to be based off of a "Rambo" look (red bandanna, camouflage trousers, combat boots, the selection icon carrying the M249, etc.), therefore often being used to portray him in Machinimas. *The beta name for this faction is Gorilla Warface back in Counter-Strike beta. For some reason, the beta model is not deleted from the game files, unlike other factions. Category:Factions Category:Terrorist